Carrying devices are generally known in the art and include various types of satchels, backpacks or other carrying devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,761 discloses a sportsman's utility bucket cover apparatus and method in which a utility bucket is positioned within a cover. The bottom surface of the cover includes a padding that is aligned with a bottom of the bucket such that a bucket may be turned upside down with the open end positioned on the ground with a user seated on the closed end of the bucket on the padded seat. However, in order to allow a user to be seated on such a device the bucket must be emptied of its contents as specified in the patent. Additionally, as the seat padding is positioned on a bottom of the bucket, one cannot gain access to an interior of a bucket positioned within the backpack from a bottom wall of the cover. Further, as the bucket and cover do not include a top or lid when positioned on a back of a user, various contents of the bucket may be prone to spillage or falling out of the bucket when carried by a user.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved carrying device that eliminates the problems outlined above with respect to the prior art.